


with the lights out it’s a little less dangerous

by fuscience



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuscience/pseuds/fuscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity would like to know some of Oliver’s more intimate thoughts // a game of twenty questions turns into a game of truth and dare, which goes further than either of them intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with the lights out it’s a little less dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quisinart4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quisinart4/gifts).



> Dedicated to the ever so encouraging quisinart4 and her wonderful reviews. The fantasy sequence is only a small part of this, but I hope you enjoy it. And I wrote nearly the entire thing on my phone (not sure how whether I'm proud of this or questioning how well I put smartphones to use), so I would be much obliged if you see mistakes please tell me! Five more days until the next episode :D
> 
> title comes from The Fantasy by Thirty Seconds to Mars
> 
> Also, I did look up the height for a MINI - it's 53 inches so, roughly 4' 5'. Considering Oliver's 6' 1" I just kind of drew my own conclusions.

It's a Friday night at home, emphasis on the _at home_. Spare time to relax seems to be nonexistent between daytime duties, night time escapades  and her budding relationship with Oliver. It's kind of nice to imagine that she could call him up anytime now and not need an excuse to invite him over. That doesn't, of course, quite mean she's ready to pick up the phone and make a booty call. So, tonight, Felicity has a pepperoni and pineapple pizza on the way, Queen on the stereo, and pajamas consisting of old shorts covered with tiny, lilac daisies and a white dress shirt Oliver left here one night.

Felicity slides around the kitchen in her socks, little blue stars dancing on the cotton, feeling like Tom Cruise in Risky Business, while Freddie Mercury belts out "I Want to Break Free" in the background. It’s a good night. The sound of the doorbell gets drowned out by her singing the chorus and it is only with the second ring does she realize someone is at the door. Pizza’s here.

"You're not pizza." Oliver's standing in front of her, definitely not the delivery boy, looking a little contrite and a lot nervous.

"I’m not pizza, but I did intercept the guy who had it." He's holding the medium pizza she ordered in one hand and two bottles of wine in the other, "It occurred to me that, even though we've known each other for years and are now dating, I don't really know that much about you." He looks apprehensive, like she will blame him for not knowing things she hasn't shared. Oliver’s always been horribly obtuse about personal feelings. The only one he seems to understand intimately is guilt. "I thought it would be nice to spend our night off together. If that's okay? I brought wine."

Felicity smiles because seeing Oliver here, unsure and stuttering, holding a bottle of red wine like it's a peace offering or possibly a shield reminds her that she's not the only one questioning how this thing of theirs will work. They’ve spent so long stumbling around each other, avoiding their attraction, that things still feel like they will fall apart at any moment. Their love is a tentative one, shy and wary, but they are bravely muddling through it.

"Well ‘not pizza’, you have wine so, I think that will do nicely. "

She steps back from the entrance allowing Oliver to walk into her apartment. The walls, he notices, are painted different colors - deep blues and greens in the living room, a dark purple in the entryway, and a bright red in the kitchen. The vintage, soda-shop design of the kitchen is endearing and Oliver feels very at home placing the pizza on the counter and the wine in the fridge. Colorful and comforting, Felicity.

“So, I was just going to sit down and watch a movie. Iron Man sound okay?” Felicity is meandering through the kitchen grabbing some plates and a few wine flutes from the cabinets for dinner.

“I’ve never heard of him.” He laughs when she scoffs in contempt. “Sorry, haven’t really watched any television in a… long time.”

“Well you’re about to have an existential experience.” She grabs his hand, naturally leading them to the couch and Oliver barely remembers to grab the dinner. He misses her already when their hands unlock so Felicity can grab the DVD and pop it in. Her hand in his felt natural, felt right. Oliver places the plates of pizza and glasses of wine down on her short coffee table before she rejoins him.

They sit on the couch together as the movie begins and Oliver carefully brings up his original purpose. “I came over because I want to know you more. I think us spending time together maybe - I - we - .”

“Twenty questions.” Felicity interrupts, reaching out to relace their fingers together. “You know, each person takes turns asking a question. It’s a great icebreaker game. Sound okay?” She looks at him from the other side of the couch encouragingly. “You go first.”

"Uh. Okay. Let me think.” Oliver is quiet for a moment. There are so many things he wants to know about her - an infinite number of choices.

“If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?" He's genuinely interested in knowing where she wants to go, what Felicity likes. Oliver wants to make her happy and understanding these things about her will help.

"Anywhere in the world?" She curls her legs up under her, sipping from her wine glass. "Maybe, Venice? I love the idea of a city surrounded by water. Paris would be nice too - if not a little cliche."

"It's not a cliche when it's true. Paris is beautiful."

"Well then you'll have to tell me all about it someday." Oliver thinks he will do one better and take her there - not tonight though.

"Okay, my turn. I think I already know the answer, but - favorite color?" She adjusts and moves to sit cross legged, facing him on the floral patterned couch. Their hands fall together to the side, still intertwined.

He's thinking about it, but when their eyes meet he can't help but whisper, "Blue."

"Oh! Hm.” Felicity look surprised at his choice. “Not quite what I was expecting - I was sure it was green. With the hood and the outfit and the club."

"I like green. It honors people very important to me, but blue makes me... happy."  Oliver thought he hid things because he had to, but is quickly realizing that sharing even the smallest of details is a monumental task for him. Maybe it was less of a choice and more avoiding a confrontation with himself and who he is now.

They go back and forth for a bit, making their way through all the wine and most of the pizza. Felicity's favorite color is green. Her favorite ice cream is mint chocolate chip. They both love pepperoni and pineapple pizza. Oliver has never had a pet and Felicity has always wanted one. His favorite food is French fries and her industrial piercing was actually a sober, informed choice she made one day with a friend.

"How about we change the game a little." Felicity is slightly buzzed and she's now draped across Oliver's chest with him leaning back onto the arm of the couch. His hand falls over the top of the couch and Felicity’s fingers are tracing the lines of his palm.

"What did you have in mind?" he asks, arms coming to wrap around her waist and lay a quick kiss to the side of her neck.

She tilts her head back to look up, forcing him to pay attention to her and not her skin, "Truth or Dare."

"Are we in high school?" He responds wryly, dubious about the merits of a game that has certainly never ended well for him before - especially combined with wine.

"Are you scared." She fires back.

"No." Oliver answers instantly, looking at her half amused and half insulted.

"Well then, I'll even be a nice opponent and let you take the first shot." Felicity admits that maybe, possibly, she might be a little past buzzed.

"Okay," he thinks, Oliver cannot bring himself to go too personal and aims for awkward instead, Felicity tends to handle awkward well. "Do you find Diggle attractive?

"Of course," she answers easily "have you seen his arms?"

Oliver frowns at her and Felicity just shrugs her shoulders. "I'm in a committed relationship, not blind." She grins at his upset face, "Now it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Felicity's face twitches into an evil smile "Do _you_ find Diggle attractive?"

Oliver doesn't even blink, smirking confidently. "Of course." He watches her eyebrows shoot into her head.

"Is there something I should know? Because i dont want to get in the way of any epic romance that might be brewing there. I knew there was some fantastic bromance occurring between you two, but..." Her voice is teasing, content with his arms secured around her middle.

Oliver lets a lazy smirk creep upon his face. "I'm straight, not blind."

"And in a committed relationship?" She digs her elbow into his side, a subtle reminder.

"And in a committed relationship with a remarkably brilliant and beautiful Queen Corporation employee." he replies flippantly.

"Good answer."

"Yeah. You should really meet her."

Felicity slaps his chest and Oliver gives a fake grunt in acknowledgment of the blow, before they both descend into laughter.

"Okay. Okay. Truth or dare?"Oliver asks.

"Dare." She replies. Oliver notices that both their glasses and the bottle of wine are empty, but is too lazy to move himself.

"I dare you to go to the kitchen and grab us the second bottle of wine I brought."

She laughs, "That's not very daring, but I'll take it. You’re going to regret wasting a dare." Pushing on his chest, Felicity manages to rise from the couch and walk to the kitchen. Oliver lets his eyes follow her, trailing over the casual clothes, and the waves of blonde hair cascading down her back. He recognizes the shirt and it sends heat into his groin, fondness and possessiveness fighting for control. When she reappears, carrying the second bottle of wine Oliver thinks that this is as close to perfect he's ever been.

"Wine retrieved. Dare complete." She salutes him, before falling back into his arms and curling into his side once again. "Your turn, truth or dare?"

He appears to think for a second before deciding that a dare would most likely involve movement and he is still not up to doing anything.

"Truth."

"What fantasies have you had about me?"

He startles and instantly thinks of the alley outside Verdant, that gold dress, and the way she stares at him on the salmon bar. “Well, one of them, it uh starts in the alley outside the club...

* * *

 

_Felicity's angry. At him. He doesn't know why, but in this dream she's always angry - maybe Oliver has a kink. She's wearing that gold dress, her hair curled to the side just like that first night, the first mission - the first time he thought he would lose her. Felicity’s heels click against the stained, cracked concrete as she storms down the alley to her car. There's a light drizzle and its cold against his bare back. Oliver's only wearing the leather pants from his uniform - not sure why. He stops her, making furious sounds, and she turns on him, shouting and spitting fire, but the anger quickly descends into something more obscene._

_His mouth slants over Felicity’s, swallowing the storm of her words and letting the turmoil settle in his gut, heat flowing through his veins. Felicity stills and then pushes back, controlling the movement of their lips and tugging viciously on the short bristles of hair on his head. His tongue slips between her lips for a moment before he finds his own mouth invaded. Oliver walks them backwards, hip to hip, until her back hits the front door of her MINI - the straps of Felicity’s  dress begin to slip off her shoulders. Her legs come up to wrap around him, supported by the steel of his hands, and he has never been happier that her car is the size of a toy as he manages to lift her onto the hood - a perfect height to shove her dress up, lean forward and bury his head between her legs._

_Oliver leaves stubble burns all over her, tracing a path up her inner thighs with his tongue. Felicity is trembling and falling apart beneath his fingers and mouth, exploring the deepest parts of her. He can hear her moans, muffled by the golden material covering his head. The contrast between the cold rain and the heat from between her legs makes Oliver shiver in pleasure, makes him hard with want. She is tugging him upwards again and sliding off the hood of the car, directing his hands to her waist to help. When they are finally standing face to face again, his tongue slips out across his lips, tasting her. They both reach for the edge of her dress and he pulls it off almost reverently, stopping himself from ripping the fabric off her. Felicity reaches behind and opens the door to the backseat, before grabbing the zipper of his jeans, yanking it down to begin undressing him. Oliver’s  pants drop and they are left on the ground outside, but he throws her dress into the front seat - unwilling to see it ruined by rain or sewage._

_She starts to descend, hands reaching to cup him but Oliver stops her - if she touches him it will be over too quickly and Oliver wants to feel her completely when he comes apart. Felicity pulls him into the backseat and it is crowded and tight, they are on top of each other and Oliver's legs are still outside the car._

_He kisses his way up her bare belly leaving spidery webs of need and love. Felicity makes innocuous little noises - a gasp, her breath hitches, and a tiny whine._

_A condom appears out of nowhere - literally - as Felicity prepares him to enter her, and before he can take a full breath Oliver's hips are thrusting and he's inside of her, warm and wet and **connected**._

* * *

 

“...and then, well, I assume we have sex in the backseat, but I usually wake up.”

Felicity stares at him, eyebrows way up north, as Oliver stops his story. Felicity can truthfully say she has never been more turned on than she is right now at this moment. It’s truly a gift Oliver has.

“Wow. Your fantasy of us frick-fracking is Hot.” Felicity is ready to reenact moments from Oliver's fantasy, but she pauses because he's motionless against her back and something tells her he's not finished.

He idly twirls a piece of her hair round his finger, it smells warm and soft - maybe floral.

"My favorite fantasy though" he clears his throat, hesitating, before holding her tighter and burying his face in her hair.  "Looks kind of like this. We're in bed and safe. I get to kiss you good night and we don’t have to worry about this city. We're together and I get to hold you like it's forever."

"Oliver." She sighs softly turning to look at him, letting his stubble graze her lips as she drags them across his chin. "I like that one more too." Felicity shifts to straddle Oliver’s legs, cupping his face in her hands so he looks at her. The fearful honesty in his eyes makes her fall in love all over again.

He leans up to capture her lips and they lose themselves in each other. For a moment, they feel like they have eternity .

 

_(Oliver doesn't tell Felicity the final part. That he kisses her wedding ring every night before they go to sleep. That their kids - a boy with her blonde hair and his bright smile, a little girl with his eyes and her brains  - crawl into bed with them as they lie together and Felicity scolds them for being up past their bedtime, but allows them to curl between her and Oliver anyway. That he drifts off, watching his family, enjoying how unequivocally whole he feels.)_

 

It’s the best dream he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this set of sort-of interconnected universe - for now.


End file.
